Twist on Destiny
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: RandyJackie. When you think somebody's just mumbling greek jibberish to you, you're oblivious to how much it can change your life. RR Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Twist on Destiny**

**By** – .F.A.T.E. Lova

--

_Well, here is a fic that I hope is someone you never read before. It is a mixed of the Family Man, Freaky Friday, and maybe a little of my fic 'Trials of Friendship'. I tried typing it differently then I normally do. Randy/Jackie. R/R! I hope you like!_

--

**Chapter One**

Jackie Gayda stood in the back of a church, twisting her newly colored caramel hair around her finger. She tried to be happy because her best friend's, Victoria's, wedding was tomorrow and she was going to be the maid-of-honor, but she was far from it. Why? She had to be paired up with Victoria's guy friend and her fiancé, Batista's, best friend, Randy Orton, the one man she despised more than anyone. She glared at him from across the entrance way, as he glared back at her. He detested her as much as she despised him.

"Jackie," she heard Victoria said as she stood in a pair of jeans and a 'Batista' tee shirt. They were at the church for the wedding rehearsal.

"Yes, Vic," Jackie said moving her glare from Randy to a smile to Victoria.

Victoria sighed, rolling her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Jackie, please don't start anything with Randy. He's my friend and Dave's best friend. And you are my best friend. This is MY wedding . . . please . . ."

Jackie sighed. "Only for you Vicks, and maybe for Dave . . . little bit for Dave but mostly for you." Victoria smiled and hugged her friend.

Randy snorted as he watched Victoria and Jackie talk. How could someone as cool as his friend, Victoria, ever be friends with that Prissy Miss Jackie?! He mumbled that question as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Randy turned his head to see his best friend, Dave Batista.

"Sup Man," Randy said with a grin then the grin faded when he saw the look on Batista's face, "What?!"

"Randy, listen. This day is special to me, but not as special tomorrow will be. It is going to be my wedding. I wanted you to be part of my special day – that is why I asked you to be my best man, but buddy; you have to take it easy with Jackie."

Randy wrinkled his nose at the sound of her name, causing Batista to give him that look again. Randy raised his hands, "Okay, man. I'll try. She just better not start anything and it will all be cool."

Batista nodded and went to get Victoria. Before he did, he turned to Randy, "And YOU better not start anything too, Orton."

--

Jackie crossed her arms as she stood next to Randy as they watched everyone in front of them go down the aisle of the church. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, waiting for this day to end. Randy rolled his eyes at her. He looked down at his watch, seeing how long would thing be.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch," Jackie asked as she watched Trish Stratus walk down the isle with Adam Copeland.

She turned to Randy, "If you keep doing that, the time is going to go as slow as possible."

Randy glared at her and snapped at her, "Well, why don't you stop playing with your hair?! It's really gonna help time past."

Jackie turned to him as she stomped her foot, causing some people to watch them, "You know what, what don't you just keep your big mouth shut and time will go faster!"

When she exclaimed that, everyone stopped at looked at them. Victoria hung her head in her hands as Batista just stood there, glaring at their friends.

"Well, excuse me, you were the one her told me to stop looking at my watch, JACKIE," Randy hollered, raising his hands in the air.

"I was trying to be nice, but your 'I'm better than everyone else' mind thought it was a negative comment," Jackie yelled back at him.

Randy went to say something back to Jackie, but Batista's little elderly Greek grandmother walked up to both and started yelling at them. Jackie and Randy both stared at her. Batista's mouth dropped as he listened to his grandmother. She's wasn't going to, was she? Batista's grandmother continued to yell something at the two younger people – she was. Before Batista could stop her, she finished what she yelled at them, and then nodded, and went back to her seat.

"Dave," Victoria questioned her fiancé.

"Oh nothing dear, thank goodness from Grandmother, " Batista said and thought 'Hopefully that is just a folk tail . . .'

--

"How dare he insult me like that," Jackie yelled as she got her bed ready for the night.

After Batista's grandmother yelled at them, Jackie and Randy didn't speak the rest of the night. Jackie felt bad for doing that but she was not going to apologize to HIM.

Jackie sighed as she got into bed, "Well, after tomorrow, hopefully that will be the last time I will have to deal with Mr. Orton."

With that, Jackie reached over to her lamp and clicked it off.

--

Randy threw his pillow on the bed as he growled. He was still mad about earlier. Jackie was the one who started everything if she would have just kept her mouth shut, nothing would have happen.

But no, thanks to her, he had to get yelled at by Batista's old little Greek grandma. Randy growled as he remembered all the guys at the rehearsal dinner.

"Orton, you have the thing for the ladies huh, Old and Young love yelling at you," he remember Jericho say.

He rolled his eyes and promised himself as he turned out the light, "I swear, after tomorrow, I will never see Jackie Gayda as long as I live . . ."

--

As the sun shined in through the window, it caused Jackie Gayda to wake up. She stretched, keeping her eyes closed. She then yawned as she opened her eyes then stopped. This wasn't her room. She looked down as the sheets of the bed, this wasn't her bed.

Jackie ran her hands through her hair when she felt someone behind her move. 'Oh great,' she thought as she turned around to see who it was.

Randy Orton. With that, Jackie started screaming, causing Randy to jump up and fall out of bed.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN YOUR FUCKING BED," Jackie yelled at him pointing her left pointer finger at him.

Randy shook his head as he looked around the room. It wasn't his room either. He turned his glare to Jackie.

"What are you talking about?! I would never hand a room like this," He yelled at her raising his hands in the air.

As the sun shone in the room, it caused something to catch both Randy and Jackie's eyes as something on their left hands glared – thanks to sun.

Jackie undid her hand from the fist and saw two rings on her left ring finger. They looked like an engagement ring and a golden wedding ring.

Jackie stared at them. Then she looked up at Randy looked at his hand. On his left ring finger, it looked like golden wedding ban.

He took the ring off and looked in side of the ring. What he saw caused him to drop the ring to the floor.

Jackie gulped as she took her ring off also to see what stunned Randy. There, engraved into the inside of the wedding ring was 'Randy & Jackie – 7-3-06'

--

_What do you think? What happened? Did Batista's grandmother do something? Are they in 2006 or in another year?_

_More surprises in the next chapter!_

_If you want, talk to me! (Look at Profile for info on my AIM and MSN)_

**One**

_.F.A.T.E. Lova_


	2. Chapter 2

**Twist on Destiny**

**By –** .F.A.T.E. Lova

--

_I hope everyone liked chapter one. What I read, of those who read it, they liked it. Sorry for the sucky summary at first as Latisha C pointed out. So my friend, Sami, changed it for me. lol. Well, here is Chapter Two. Wonderful . . . (Sorry, listening to 'Annie Get You Gun' songs 'cause I'm trying out for the musical at my school.) Well, there are gonna to surprises in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. R&R._

--

**Chapter Two**

'Randy & Jackie – 7-3-06.' That is what it read on both Randy and Jackie's rings.

"Th..This has to be a joke . . . maybe payback from Vic and Dave for messing the wedding rehearsal or something." Jackie mumbled as she stood up.

As she did, Randy's eyes widen in awe. Raising an eyebrow, Jackie turned to a mirror behind her to see what Randy was in awe about. Jackie's mouth drop as saw what she was wearing. She had an embroidered roses corset and a black mesh rose thong – definitely not the same white tank top and stripped PJ.

Jackie quickly grabbed a robe that was on the dresser and through it around her and turned to Randy with a glare. "Don't look at me like that," she hissed as she tied the robe-belt tightly around her waist.

Randy chuckled as he thought of a comment but decided not to say it. He rubbed his chin then stopped. His chin felt prickly. He stood up and walked over to the mirror, bending over looking into the mirror.

"Damn, you need a shave," Jackie giggled as she into the mirror, leaning over his shoulder.

"Yeah . . ." Randy began then turned to Jackie, "But I shaved yesterday . . . right before I went to bed. . ."

Jackie tilted her head, looking at him. She brought her hand to his cheek and felt it. "They couldn't make your facial hair grow THAT fast could they . . ."

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Try to call Vic and Dave . . . this is getting freaky," he said as he put a matching robe to Jackie's on.

Jackie nodded as she went and sat down on the edge of the bed. She picked up the phone which was on the dresser next to the bed.

As she began to dial to number, they heard a knock at the door. Randy looked at her as he ran his ran over his head, "I'll get it, you try to get a hold of them."

Jackie nodded as Randy left the room. She listened as soon got the answering machine, which was odd because it wasn't the message she heard last time. 'Hi, This is the Batista residents, well we're not in right now, but if you have a message for either, me – Dave, Vic, or the little ones – Marki, Jason, or Ruthie, leave it after rug-rats good-byes. Bye. Adios. Buh-Bye.'

"Okay, they're taking this a little to far," Jackie mumbled as she hung up the phone and looked at the dresser. There she saw three photo frames with pictures of two little boys in it.

--

Randy walked down the stairs. Before he answered the door, he looked at a calendar – it read 'April 2009.' Randy shook his head as he went to the door.

He opened the door to be greeted by Dave and Victoria – and 5 little kids, 4 boys and a girl.

"Sorry, we're late, Ran. We got the kids breakfast," Dave said as he handed Randy a sleeping boy.

"Um . . . yeah, we need to talk . . ." Randy said looking at the child. He had brown hair, but he couldn't tell what color eyes he had.

Then Randy felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see a little boy, young, with big brown eyes and dark blonde hair. "Daddy, I missed you," the little boy said as he hugged Randy's leg.

"J..JACKIE!" Randy yelled causing all the children to start crying.

Jackie ran downstairs as she heard Randy's yell, followed by crying. She slide in the room to see Dave, Vic, Randy, and 5 kids.

"What . . What's wrong?!" Jackie asked as the child that pulled on Randy's leg ran over to her and hugged her legs.

"Daddy yelled, Mommy, waking up Jarret and scary me and Marki and Jason, and Ruthie," The little boy said.

--

_Okay! The calendar reads 'April 2009', Vic & Dave seem to have 3 children, but are these 2 little boys Randy's and Jackie's? What is up?! lol A lot of things will be answered in the next chapter – a swear! Review and gives your thoughts, questions, and ideas. Thanks. I hoped you enjoys._

_Carrisa – Thanks for the Banner!_

**You Can't Get A Man With A Gun**

_.F.A.T.E. Lova_


	3. Chapter 3

**Twist on Destiny**

**By **– .F.A.T.E. Lova

--

_lol! Another chapter! Maybe for Chapter Four, I'll let you wait two days for it. lol Sorry that I have been updating so fast. I am on the computer, SUPPOSE to be doing an essay but I'm stuck on what to write, so I believe this will help. Maybe I will, lol. Hope you enjoy! R&R_

--

**Chapter Three**

"Okay, so you say that . . . we are married!?" Randy said as he began to raise his voice when Jackie put her finger to her lips – hushing him. Her other hand held a ice pack to her head, she had a headache and she did not want him to scare the children again. Her eyes watched as the two who were supposedly hers as they played in a playpen with the children that were supposedly Dave and Vic's.

After the older one – Derek, she believed that is what Victoria said his name was – said 'Mommy' she fainted, but was soon wakened by crying. Jackie moaned as she took the ice pack off her head.

"What were you two drinking last night?" Victoria asked with a chuckle as she handed them each a cup of coffee. Jackie and Randy looked at each other, very confused.

"You don't believe us! Look at me, I definality don't look like I'm having a hangover." Jackie hissed at Victoria.

"Okay, guys, look, we're sorry for messing up the rehearsals yesterday, but come on. We have to go to the church for your wedding. Joke Over." Randy said, causing Dave's eyes to widen and he gulped.

Victoria laughed as she shook her head. "What joke? Are you trying to play a trick on us? We were married four years ago, remember? January 26, 2005."

"Yeah, that's today . . ." Jackie said as she looked at Dave, noticing his odd behavior all of a sudden.

"No it's not, it's April 30, 2009." Victoria said, starting to sound serious. She looks at her husband as she nudged him, "Right, Dave, Thursday April 30, 2009 . . ."

"What do you last remember . . ." Dave asked quickly, causing Victoria to look stunned, surprised he believed them.

"That I went to bed mad at Jackie." He said as Jackie glared at him. "And your grandmother for embarrassed me in front of everyone by yelling at me in Greek."

Dave stared at Randy then turned his stare to Jackie, clearing his throat. "And you? What do you last remember?"

"Basically the same as Orton. Except I was mad at the right people," Jackie said starting to speak to Randy, "You and his grandma."

"Oh dear God . . ." Dave said as he backed into the seat, his hands running over his head.

"Dave, what's wrong?" Victoria asked as she put her shoulder on his arm.

"Vic, they are not lying. They are Jackie and Randy – from 2005. Not the Jackie and Randy of 2009." Dave said looking at them. "You're in the future. You took the place of yourselves. My grandmother put a spell on you. I was going to tell you but I thought it was a folk tale."

"You mean," Victoria said and looked at Jackie and Randy. She got up and walked into their living room. She grabbed a huge book and handed it to them.

Jackie took the book as Randy sat closer to her looking over her shoulder, as she looked at the book. There, was their life. Well not their life, their 2006-selves lives. Pictures from dates, holidays, weddings, parties, then there were pictures of their children.

The oldest was named Derek Blake Orton. He was born on August 31, 2007. He was two now. Then the youngest was Jarret Caleb Orton, born on February 26, 2008. He just turned one year old.

"What are we going to do," Jackie said, breaking the silence as she looked up to Victoria, who was holding Jarret. Jackie gulped as she put her hands out, wanting to hold the child. Victoria softly smiled as she handed Jackie her child.

"Well, as the folk tale was told, when you two realize why you were sent here, you will go back to your own time and your 'other' selves will be here," Dave said.

Randy bite his button lip as he looked down to see young Derek again. He picked the young boy up and looked at his big brown eyes. "You don't know how hard this is going to be."

Derek tilted his head with the Orton smirk. "Don't worry, Daddy." Randy smiled then looked at Jackie and thought 'How in the hell am I going to survive.'

--

_The little children are so cute! So Dave's Grandmother did something?! Tisk-tisk! Watch old for little old Greek ladies! (Sorry for those who may be Greek) So what do you think?! I love to have your input._

**Who Do You Love? I Hope.**

_.F.A.T.E. Lova_


	4. Chapter 4

**Twist on Destiny**

**By** – .F.A.T.E. Lova

--

_I am SOOOOOO sorry it has taken me awhile for me to post this. I am so upset! RAW!!! Grr… Stacy… lol! Gotta ignore everything right now so I can focus on this. Well, here's the fic!_

--

**Chapter Four**

"Mommy, I gotta go potty."

Jackie heard a little voice say as she was trying to make lunch. She looked down to see her oldest son (hers in a way), Derek, standing there holding himself.

She sighed as she picked up the two year old and yelled in the living room to 'her husband', "Randy, watch the grill cheese, please."

"Yeah," she heard him yell back. Jackie rolled her eyes then looked at Derek, "Let's get you to the potty, huh?" He smiled with a nod causing Jackie to giggle as she walked to the bathroom.

Randy sat in on the sofa as he watched TV as baby Jarret played with a blue stuffed giraffe in front of him. He heard Jackie yell someone but he didn't pay any attention to her.

Suddenly his ears heard a loud beeping sound as he smelt something burning. Jarret started crying. Randy scooped him up and ran into the kitchen where smoke came from the stove.

Jackie then ran into the room also with Derek in arms. "RANDY! You were supposed to watch the food!"

She handed him Derek and ran over to the stove. She quickly turned it off and grabbed the skillet and took it over to the sink. Jackie turned on the water and dropped the skillet as the water hit it.

Jackie turned to Randy with a glare as he stood there, holding the children. "I asked you to do one simple thing, to watch the food! You could have brunt the house down!" she started to yell when she looked at the face of Derek and Jarret.

She remembered Victoria told her not to argue in front of the boys. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. She walked over and took Jarret and then looked at Randy. "Order some pizza," Jackie said then hisses at Randy, "We are gonna talk about this later!"

--

Jackie walked around the downstairs. She finally got a chance to look at the house that she one day live in . . . well, is living in. After lunch, she went upstairs and put Derek and Jarret for a nap. She wanted to stay far away from Randy as possible. She couldn't believe what he did earlier.

She sighed as she pushed open a door, and was in awe of what she saw. It was a wrestling room. There were posters, DVDs, plaques, trophies, magazines, and so much more. Her eyes widen as she looked a photos from a shoot . . . She was the Babe of the Year 2005.

"This is so. . . whoa," Jackie mumbles as looked at everything. She picked up a DVD, it was Randy's DVD. She looked at the pictures on the back. Jackie never saw those matches before.

She heard feet steps walk down the hallway. Jackie turned to see Randy, with the same look on his face which was on hers before. "Wow," Randy said as he walked in walking around, looking on the walls.

"Yeah," Jackie said with a chuckle as he walked over, standing by her, looking at the DVDs and magazines.

"'Randy Orton – From Legend Killer to Legend'," Randy read the DVD of himself. He grabbed a diva DVD as he put his DVD back as Jackie grabbed a magazine. Then some things caught their eyes. Next to the diva DVD and under the magazine Jackie had just picked up were a DVD and Magazine about Them . . . as a WWE couple also.

--

_LOL! Sorry, this was a really crappy chapter. But Vince made them a WWE couple? Wonder why? Wonder what made them a WWE couple?_

_What do you think?_

**Billy S**

_F.A.T.E. Lova_


End file.
